Terror Nocturno
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Ryuuji está en la mansión Kira visitando a Hiroto y Tatsuya tras la petición de Hitomiko de quedarse, pasen y lean.


**Un oneshot de Tatsuya x Ryuuji que se suponía subiría a principios del mes de Noviembre, espero les guste, situado en el AU : Ares no Tenbin.**

 **Terror Nocturno**

En la mansión Kira jugaban tres chicos en la habitación de descanso, estaban en el mes de noviembre y nadie más que esos chicos estaban en casa. Seijirou había salido de viaje y Hitomiko salió a una cita sin dar más razones. Hiroto y Tatsuya estaban frente al televisor jugando un juego de simulación que el mayor había conseguido, este era de matar alienígenas y estaban consiguiendo buenos resultados estaban llegando a la base de estos seres y su meta era destruir el nexo de su poder. Midorikawa por otro lado estaba en la cocina la última sirvienta en casa le dejaba a este una tarta que había hecho para los jóvenes amos de esa casa por si deseaban un bocadillo nocturno como era habitual, como se iría a casa, Midorikawa aceptó hacerse cargo de ese par ya que estaba de visita, ella le dejaba breves indicaciones, esta se fue dejándole un recipiente de palomitas, papas y sodas al moreno, regreso a la habitación y vio a este par concentrados en su juego.

-¡estamos frente al nexo alíen al fin!- expresaba Hiroto-

-Hiroto no celebres, debemos vencer al alíen frente a ambos-

-¡es fácil, solo quédate atrás, venceré a ese alíen denominado "grand" de un solo golpe!-

-somos un equipo-

Midorikawa dejo todo entre ambos al estar sobre el tapete, miro la pantalla frente a los tres y vio era un tanto curioso los nombres de los cinco aliens con quienes Tatsuya y Hiroto enfrentaban en ese juego. Al estar ganando puntos un repentino apagón les dejo en plena oscuridad consiguiendo escuchar reclamos.

-¿por qué ahora?, ¡justo cuando estaba ganando contra ese alíen del nivel "génesis"!-

-Hiroto, no armes escándalo, una vez regrese la luz lo intentaremos de nuevo-

Mencionaba Tatsuya con gran calma quien se levantó y abrió las cortinas del lugar para dejar entrar la luz de la luna.

-que fastidio-se quejaba Hiroto-

-¿Midorikawa?-

Este último a diferencia de los otros dos no le agradaba la oscuridad, no era miedo pero por alguna razón todo jugaba en su contra para asustarlo. Tatsuya noto este estaba encogido sobre el tapete con los ojos cerrados y las manos en las orejas hasta que gritó al sentir algo frío tocar su espalda.

-¡ha!-

-cobarde-

-Hiroto no le pongas nervioso-

-no es mi culpa sea un cobarde peor que tu cuando niños-

Al verlo ignorar todo Hiroto tomó un hielo de las sodas y lo deslizó sobre la espalda del moreno provocando un grito un poco chillón en este, Tatsuya se acercó a este mostrándose amable.

-tranquilo, pronto regresara la luz, no tengas miedo-

-¿miedo?, yo no tengo miedo, Hiroto…él no me ha asustado, no gran cosa- hablando mientras temblaba un poco-

-no, que va, solo parecía un gato miedoso- reía esté al recordar la cara que hizo-

-¡no es miedo!- gritando un poco y ponerse de pie-

-será mejor ir a decir revisen la caja de luz-mencionó Tatsuya-

-¿lo harás tú?- le miraba Ryuuji-

-no, le hablaré al guardia que se queda a la puerta del portón para que lo haga-

-vamos entonces, tengo que ganarle a ese alíen "grand" esta noche-

-irán en esta oscuridad-

Mencionaba Midorikawa al ver estaban yendo los dos a la puerta y seguro los pasillos estarían completamente oscuros y solo los salones o habitaciones tienen grandes ventanas doné la luz entraba, dudaba en seguirlos pero no quería quedarse solo, odiaba que en la oscuridad los extraños sonidos le ponían de nervios además había escuchado un raro sonido como un lloriqueo. Tatsuya al ver a Midorikawa un tanto paranoico y sabia la razón, cuando niños tras un apagón en el orfanato Haruya se encargó de asustarlo desde fingir la voz, romper maderas u hojas así como fingir ver una sombra al punto de hacerlo llorar y dejar de nervios cada que había un apagón. Se acercó a un mueble junto a la pantalla y tomó dos lámparas de mano lo suficientemente grandes, se acercó al moreno y le dio una.

-llevare una, la otra lámpara la llevará Hiroto, así no tendrás miedo-

-¡que no es miedo!-

-si terminaste de hablar con el niño llorón, vamos Tatsuya-

Hiroto tomó por el hombro a Tatsuya y rebato la lámpara para ir al pasillo, Midorikawa los siguió, al ir por el pasillo sólo tenía al frente a ese par, cuando sintió algo en su hombro y al girar la cabeza encontró una cara blanca, los ojos eran dos huecos negros, la boca era una línea torcida con algo que parecía sangre, un gran escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo así como un grito salió de su garganta y solo comenzó a tirar golpes con la lámpara hasta que Tatsuya lo detuvo.

-¿Midorikawa, estas bien?-

-¡un fantasma quería mi alma!- alumbrando a todas partes así como a Hiroto y Tatsuya-

-Hiroto no le alteres-

-¿yo?, no sería capaz de asustar a un niño-

-¿la máscara que guardaste?-

-deja al gato miedoso y vamos ya a ver lo de esa luz-

-¡que no es miedo!-

Decía mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Tatsuya, después andaban así, Midorikawa tras Tatsuya pues no quería nada lo asustara, Hiroto y Tatsuya con las lámparas alumbrando al frente de ellos, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, al entrar casi como casualidad las lámparas se apagaron y una mano fría como delgada tomo a Ryuuji del hombro haciéndolo gritar más porque le llamó por su nombre provocando se desliza sobre Tatsuya hasta quedar inconsciente.

 **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…** **…**

En ese momento la luz regresó dejando ver a una preocupada Hermana mayor. Había llegado a casa y llamó al vigilante para que revisara los cables mientras ella iría a ver a esos "niños", pero cuando estaba por ir a la habitación donde los dejo vio la luz de esas lámparas así que fue a investigar, aunque no creyó asustaría a Ryuuji al punto del desmayo.

Al despertar en la habitación de Tatsuya recordó su miedo, no quería admitirlo pero todo era culpa de Haruya pues una noche de apagón lo asusto con una máscara de esas de festival con la figura de un demonio rojo, al verlo en la oscuridad con tan corta edad tuvo miedo hasta de pararse solo así que en ocasiones despertaba a Tatsuya u Hiromu para que fuera con él así fuera por agua, su miedo no era como antes pero recordó haber escuchado un lamento eso no lo imagino, hasta que Tatsuya entró en la habitación con algo en sus brazos.

-mira Midorikawa un gatito, parece este chico estaba llorando en el jardín, Hitomiko dijo puede quedarse pero si lo cuidamos-

-ya veo-

-me alegra estés bien-

-seguro tus hermanos se burlaron-

-no lo niego, Hitomiko se sorprendió diciendo eres un mal niñero, quizás no con esa exactitud pero Hiroto, bueno ya le conoces-

-me quedaré aquí, no me despiertes ni me muevas- escondiendo su cabeza en una almohada-

-te quedaras en mi cama, no tengo problema en ello sabes-

Ryuuji asomo la cara recibiendo un lengüetazo de un pequeño gato y después ver a Tatsuya con una sonrisa, así que solo bajó la vista tomando a aquel minino de color blanco sintiéndose un poco sonrojado.

-creo puedo quedarme solo hoy, mañana me iré-

-ok, entonces vamos a comer, mi hermana preparó un bocadillo y he venido por ti-

-claro, voy-

Ryuuji siguió a Tatsuya quien tras salir de la habitación le tomó de la mano, entonces recordó así era, cuando tenía miedo e iban por los pasillos él tomaba su mano prometiendo alejaría a quien fuera y le cuidaría, eso lo hacía sentir bien y ahora no era la excepción aunque lo hacía sentir muy feliz de que el tomara su mano tan natural pues le gustaba eso en el pero así como su amor aún no se lo confesaría pues era un amigo actual amaba mucho.

 **Espero les gustara.**


End file.
